Mystery Slayer 4000: Cheeky Style
by snowfarie
Summary: Based off of Jenni W's Fanfic "Mystery Slayer 3000" i wrote it when I was Ten and Season three was on so...


Mystery Slayer 4000 Cheeky style   
by Erin & Casey   
  
D- look I don't own anything all Buffy the vampire slayer cast owns by three people God, Joss, and them selves look I am just 11 and Casey is only 10 so be good people SO PLEASE DON"T SUE ME!!!   
  
Rating- C'mon it is well PG regular buffyism   
  
Note-This is acutely a Jenni W series fanfic but this is one with a twist so Jenni I am your fan Don't SUE ME!   
  
  
::two girls walk up Erin the dark blond is about 4/11 she is only 11 and Casey is a strawberry blond with curls::   
  
All: Hey!   
  
C and E: Hey!   
  
Casey: we are the new fanfic writers  
  
Angel: Do you like Angel you would never EVER want to hurt him right?   
  
Buffy: honey, these are kids remember there age drool over you!   
  
Xander: Okay you like the show?   
  
Erin: yeah! I love it Spike is cute::Cordellia starts to gag:: Drusilla is my role model ::the gangs faces turn pale:: and Buffy,Willow,Cordy,Xander,and ::looks up dreamily to angel:: you're a babe!   
  
Angel- um...thanks  
  
Casey: any way here is Spike and Dru so we will be going well I will be but Erin might stay to meet Dru bye! ::walks out::   
  
::spike and Drusilla walks in::   
  
Spike: e'llo here is another pointless fanfic just to make you suffer   
  
Dru: Miss Edith ran away she shall not get no cakes   
  
Spike-Dru miss placed a doll and she can't find it anyway here is the story ::says sweetly:: bye-bye ::him and Dru walks off::   
  
Angel:: here is the story yay!   
  
:: "a short pointless fic" ""::   
  
Xander: should we be scared?   
  
:: in a small town in Texas a young child about 5 or 4 was watching her favorite show in the world Buffy::   
  
All: awe...   
  
:: she turned off the TV and she was happy cause her favorite character was mostly in here tonight::   
  
Angel: me?   
  
Buffy: no kids love me   
  
Xander: Okay I am funny so they have to love me  
  
::Drusilla:::   
  
All: WHAT?   
  
Giles: did the kid get her medication?   
  
:: Emily ran to her mom who was reading a book "mummy! I want to be and psychotic killer when I grow up!" her mom still reading the book and did not even pay anttion to look up said "sure sweetie" ::  
  
Willow: mean mom!   
  
Giles: Willow calm down now!   
  
Buffy: the kid is weird!   
  
::she pouted then ran to her father who was reading the news paper "Daddy can I grow up to be a psychotic killer?"" not knowing she is ever there he says "sure princess what ever you want!"::   
  
Buffy: Okay when I have kids I am not letting Dru cropped them  
  
::she ran into her room feeling sad then she sees her favorite doll Miss Edith "hello Miss Edith won't you join us in a tea party?" her dolls were either blind folded or has eyes pocked out::   
  
Angel: Cute kid but strange and scary like Dru   
  
::PART 2::   
  
All: MAN...   
  
:: her dad who worked on the set of Buffy took her for her birth day but scared cause the cast are real but little Emily was just skipping around singing "run and catch the lamb is caught in the black berry patch.."::   
  
All: Great!   
  
:: she saw Spike he had his own you know his type of clothing her dad picked her up and walked over to Spike "Emily do you know who that is?" Emily just glowed and nodded being sorda shy cause she is only 3 "I think she bloody does mate let me guses this is your daughter who like me" "yes" Emily giggled and said " I want to be psychotic killer just like you Spike" Spike just chuckled and smiled but her father just smiled and said bye to go over to Drusilla::   
  
Buffy: Spike HATES kids! he would much rather kill them or this child is different   
  
Giles: This is scaring me   
  
Angel: I bet the Aurthur doesn't no that!  
  
::her dad walked up to dru who is pocking her dolls eyes out while his daughter Emily sung to her doll, Emily glowed and her dad put her down so Emily could walk up to her " I want to be an killer just like you cause you are my role model!!"   
Dru gleamed and took Emily by the hand to walk with her with her dad just stupidly saying "have fun sweetie!":::   
  
  
Buffy: that is just like saying "oh! You can kill my kid"  
  
Willow: lest the Arthur does know how to spell!   
  
Giles: any way to make it short go one Angel.. ::does the thing that he does with his glasses::   
  
  
::well time went on Emily and Dru killed her parents and the stupid slayer and her useless geek gang with the dumb vampire named Angel that was later killed by 6 year old Snot Boy::   
  
All: GEEK GANG?   
  
Xander:::says proudly:: we are the 'SCOOBY GANG' not no "geek gang!!!!"   
  
Angel: lest y'all weren't killed by a 6 year old named "snot boy!"   
  
Buffy: calm down honey remember deep breaths  
  
Angel: I don't breath   
  
Buffy: OH! Yeah  
  
::The End::   
  
Xander: I give an Amen to that!   
  
Cordellia: OH NO! Arthur's note...   
  
All: yuppie!   
  
::Arthur's note: Hey y'all there is no moral to this story don't waist your time you might get an head ache::   
  
Xander: ::trying to think of one but moans be cause he gets and head ache::   
  
Buffy: ok...   
  
::Spike and Dru and the two little hyper girls come to the screen::   
  
Spike: Nice to know that kids are like that   
  
Erin: I warn you there is more   
  
All: OH GOD!   
  
Xander: ::in a squeeky tone:: mother...  
  
**END**   
  
Bow to Erin  
  
Stay a while  
  
You are loony's bye-bye-bye!   



End file.
